


Excerpts from the Highlander Songbook
Songs to Quicken By

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Excerpts from the Highlander Songbook
Songs to Quicken By

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Mackay7's Corner

Mackay7's Corner 

Mackay7 (Mackay rhymes with 'sky'), has been one of the Scifi Highlander BB's most clever and enjoyable contributors. Her wit and love of Highlander is evident in the following odes to some of our favorites... 

Thanks, Mackay...for letting me post your creations. 

* * *

** EXCERPTS FROM THE HIGHLANDER SONGBOOK  **

Songs to Quicken By 

Kalas's Song   
(sung from the top of the Eiffel Tower to the tune of Swing Low Sweet Chariot) 

Swing low, sharp katana,   
Comin' for to take-a my head   
Swing low sharp katana   
Comin' for to take-a my head. 

I look out over Paris and what do I see   
Comin' for to take-a my head?   
Duncan MacLeod is comin' after me   
Comin' for to take-a my head.   
Swing low, etc. 

* * *

**Every Breath You Take:   
The Watcher's theme song        **

(Based on the song by Sting) 

Every breath you take   
And every move you make   
Every head you take, every death you fake   
I'll be Watching you. 

Every single day   
For history, not pay   
I cannot get away, I always have to stay,   
Stay here Watching you 

Oh, I can't leave   
You've been assigned to me   
How my poor wrist aches   
With all the notes I take.   
Every move you make   
I can't get a break,   
Every thirst you slake, every sh-t you take   
I'm still Watching you 

Joe'd have my head if I lost you without a trace   
By other Watchers I'd be called a big disgrace   
the Chronicles would record my loss of face   
come on, slow down, I cannot keep up this pace   
much longer, can't you take up chess or something, pleeeeease? 

Oh, I can't leave   
You've been assigned to me   
How my poor wrist aches   
With all the notes I take.   
Every move you make   
I can't get a break,   
Every thirst you slake, every sh-t you take   
I'm still Watching you 

Every move you make, every step you take   
I'll be Watching you   
I'll be Watching you 

* * *

**The Song of Methos   
(the tune should be obvious)**

This Old Man, he's been here   
For more than 5,000 years   
With a clang, pant, pant, take a head or run away   
Live to fight another day. 

This Old Man, rode a horse   
But now, he's changed his ways, of course   
With a clang, pant, pant, take a head or run away   
Live to fight another day. 

This Old Man, ran a scam   
The Watchers thought he was their man   
With a clang, pant, pant, take a head or run away   
Live to fight another day. 

This Old Man, killed Kris-ty,   
Laughed at Duncan's chivalry   
With a clang, pant, pant, take a head or run away   
Live to fight another day. 

This Old Man, offered to die   
So Mac could nail old Kalas's hide   
With a clang, pant, pant, take a head or run away   
(Let Mac) Live to fight another day. 

This Old Man, found the Spring   
Saved Duncan from 'Dark Quickening'   
With a clang, pant, pant, take a head or run away   
Live to fight another day. 

This Old Man, claims to be   
Amoral, but he's not, is he?   
With a clang, pant, pant, take a head or run away   
Live to fight another day. 


End file.
